


Welcome to the Jungle

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Bonding, Break Up, Developing Friendship, F/M, Fanboying, Friendly banter, Hanging Out, M/M, Mentioned Sexual Content, References to Depression, Suggestive Themes, Surprises, Truth Bombs, collab video, houseplants, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: I planned this before Seàn and Signe broke up and still wanted to write this, so hopefully it still works with them being friendly with each other!





	Welcome to the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this before Seàn and Signe broke up and still wanted to write this, so hopefully it still works with them being friendly with each other!

Deciding upon a third installment of a video on their newly released board game known as Truth Bombs the two had invited two well-known friends to record alongside them. Despite a recent breakup the guests had decided to go along with the plan especially since the set up would have the hosts in the middle to separate the others; it was not as if they weren’t on friendly terms, but space was still needed as small slips of paper were passed around as the game progressed.

“I’ll be reading for Wiishu!” Phil started off with a usual amount of enthusiasm, “If she were on an episode of Hoarders she’d collect: My Hero Academia merchandise.” 

“Where’s the lie there?” 

“If Wiishu were a god she’d: Rule over everyone. And her weapon during the apocalypse would be: Dry wit.”

“I’m quite intrigued with the second answer, it sounds like Dan wrote it.”

“...It was me,” he admitted cheekily with a slight shrug, “You’re my queen, what can I say?” 

“That one was too easy!” 

“Says you. It’s your turn Sean,” the lone female quipped quickly as she tried to suppress an amused giggle at the first written line, “You’d hoard: all the Spiderman actors.”

“People aren’t items though!” Phil exclaimed, a slight panic becoming noticeable in his features when a blush replaced it upon receiving a not-so-subtle wink from his boyfriend.

“Tom Holland sure is, am I right?”

“Damn straight, Danny boy!” 

“Ayyy,” the younger British boy gave at the jest with finger guns pointing at the Irish man, “If only I could tap that ass… Luckily I have Phil though.”

“Babe, why would you say that?!” 

“C’mon Phil, let’s go have a more meaningful conversation elsewhere.”

“Good idea, I can introduce you to my houseplants!” he suggested, a mortified blush still tinting his cheeks a light shade of pink while he led Signe upstairs into one of the shared bedrooms to a grey tabletop where multiple ceramic pots stood in salute while nearly lifeless limbs slumped over the colorful edges, “Don’t judge me too harshly…”

“Hon, how in the hell do you manage to keep yourself alive?”

“Most days it’s a combined effort, if it weren’t for Dan I doubt I’d be this far.” 

“You’ve gotta give yourself some credit…”

“It’s not as if I haven’t tried.”

Seeming to get at what the older one was suggesting the two stayed in silence for what seemed to be a moment too long despite neither feeling uncomfortable in what would be deemed awkward. Without a word Wiishu went ahead and scooped one of the lanky leaves into her palm while stroking the browning skin with a gentle thumb, examining up to the stalk to see if any disease had spread, “D’you keep them like this on purpose?”

“That sounds irresponsible to admit.”

“Not any more than with you letting them die anyway.”

“Well when you put it like that… I guess? Not intentionally!”

Rolling her eyes playfully at how self-conscious Phil was at being questioned about a subject he wholeheartedly wanted to be involved with even though he did not prove to be the most skilled at the practice, “How ‘bout we spread them around the flat? Maybe then you’ll be less likely to skip feeding them.” 

“Won’t they get lonely?”

“Doubt it,” Signe stated simply as she started to gather a vase full of maroon tulips into her arms, “Are these new to your collection?”

“Dan got ‘em for me just ‘cos.”

“You really compliment each other, ya know?”

“So did you and Sean… Sorry it had to end.”

“We are too,” she remarked, smiling softly at an offered open arm that she leaned into with little hesitation after shifting the plant’s weight on a hip, “C’mon, let’s put these where you and Dan sleep the most.”

“Uh, that might not be the best idea… We weren’t expecting either of you to come upstairs and we got distracted for… A few hours.”

Then you put them there and I’ll meet you elsewhere.”

Agreeing with the plan that was unfolding as they went along Phillip switched flowers for two cacti, bidding a temporary farewell to the woman as they separated. Stepping inside the dimly lit area where his boyfriend had seduced him almost effortlessly, the stale aftersex scent unmistakable even though fresh sheets replaced stained ones since then. Trying hard not to dwell for too long on the events that had lasted until two in the morning lest he accidentally end up aroused once again the blooming bulbs were nestled in a nearby windowsill overlooking the storm cloud covered streets of London. 

Huffing out a satisfied sigh at the new placement he left in a brisk fashion that soon was a blur in his memory upon reuniting with Signe in the gaming channel room. About to ask where the prickly pair had been put he realized that bits of loose soil stained most of the surfaces where she had attempted to leave them, “Having trouble?”

“Indecisive is all… Figured at least one of them can go near the cables since you don’t need to water them.”

“Good idea!”

“Both of them won’t fit though, so I’ve been trying to find another place for the bigger boy.”

“Hmm… How ‘bout on top of the bookshelf?” Phil suggested, clearing off a shelf of miscellaneous items for the time being before rehoming the baby blue pot, “There we go!”

“Seems to fit there,” she replied matter-of-factly as the other beamed with pride from the idea, “Say, I’ve got an idea…”

“Oh?”

“Might piss Dan off a little…”

“Ooh… Bet it’ll be worth it! What is it?”

Instead of voicing what she had in mind Signe simply exited into a narrow corridor motioning to be followed after taking a few steps. Intrigued by what was going to happen Phil pursued the guest back into the family room where the other two were still discussing actors whom they were fond of when a purse was grabbed and the main door was opened unbeknownst to the men sat on the sofa. Confusion colored lively facial expressions, yet he did not question her decision as they continued to move further down to the main floor of the complex.

“Where’s your nearest flower shop?”

“Couple blocks down that way,” he answered, twisting his wrist slightly to point to the right of the pavement, “Why?”

“Your plant collection is admirable, but you’re lacking color!”

“Aren’t the pots enough?”

“You can do better than that, Lester.”

Meanwhile Dan and Sean were slow to realize that the rest of their group had gone missing once the Irish man returned from using the restroom upstairs, noticing they had been quiet for quite some time now. Slightly panicked they had sent multiple messages to their designated person when Sean was sent instructions from Wiishu.

_Don’t let Dan know, but I took Phil to get some new plants._

“They’re fine, Danny boy!” he announced prior to pocketing his cell phone away to ensure the message would not somehow get shown to the other, “Wanted to get out for a bit.”

“Rude…”

“Right? How dare they?”

Twin chuckles came from the presumptuous tone that could not be taken serious for more than a second to clear the air between them. In order to pass the time until they returned to the apartment the boys gravitated toward the gaming console kept in the gaming room, the newest installment of Spiderman pre-selected, “You’re probably tired of playing this after finishing up your Let’s Play series…”

“Nope! How could anyone get tired of living the superhero life?!”

“Can’t argue with that logic, Jackaboy.”

Agreeing almost automatically he plopped down onto a similar cushion as he waited with Daniel for the start screen to load; hours seemed to slip away as the two took turns going around and completing side quests when one would get sidetracked by swinging around the city. Rustling of thin paper could be heard from below, but they were still so engrossed in getting a main story accomplishment finished that they were equally startled by Signe shouting for them to join in whatever antics the others had managed to get into.

“Snack break, I guess,” Daniel suggested as the screen paused, the playstation still whirling the disc around that became background noise the further away the men got. Yelping sharply when Sean accidentally slammed into his back Dan was at a loss of what to do as he stood peering into the kitchen that was now littered in golden petals, “What in the everloving fuck?”

“Surprise!” Phil shouted suddenly, smirking slightly as if this had been his own scheme instead of a combined effort.

“Thought the place could use some sunflowers. Well, more like all of them from the shop we went to.”

“I-I…”

“Don’t mention it, Phil gave me the idea.” Wiishu remarked nonchalantly with a wink, “Told me about your antics from yesterday especially the whole ‘buying flowers just ‘cos’ part.”

“Phil!” the younger Brit whined with a clear amount of embarrassment since it had been assumed that he was not capable of romantic gestures such as these.

“Wanted to thank you as much as I could.”

“With the same number of flowers as I made you- I mean…”

“So, you did notice!”

“Kinda hard not to with those little shits…”

“See? Told you he’d love it!” Signe exclaimed, a grin widening on her face at the continued reaction that she had predicted long ago, “Helping two lads is what I’m here for anyway.”


End file.
